Alpha
by Cristo-salt-pie93
Summary: Anya just wants to bring down Crowley before he finds out who and what she is. When she runs into the Winchester brothers, she decides to convince them to let her join their team in the fight against Crowley. But she won't dare to confess her secret to them. Set during season six/ and Sam never lost his soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I couldn't help but to bring this story to life since it's been stabbing at my brain for awhile. I wanted to make a totally different character. Soo, I'm hoping it's a hit with you guys. So please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think? Enjoy!**

* * *

"I won't say this again." She warned with hostility, "Tell me what you know." She commanded as she watched the Demon's smile spread.

"Like I will tell you, Mutt." The Demon started to chuckle, but a fist connected with his face enough to knock a couple teeth out.

"Either you tell me or I rip you to shreds…slowly." She said with a low rumble echo inside her throat.

The Demon swallowed slowly, "I don't know." He muttered softly, but she caught the lie and her claws made her way into the Demon's throat. He screamed in pain.

"I'm giving you one last chance…" She warned as she pulled her claws out and dipped them back in the bucket full of holy water.

The Demon breathed heavy in recovery from the attack, "I told you—"

He screamed out as a claw scratched him across the face, leaving three long gashes across his cheek and a sizzling burn from the holy water. "You lied." She interrupted, "I can hear your heart rate and I can smell your stench." She muttered as she raised her morphed hand again.

"Okay! Okay!" He screamed to stop her, "Crowley." He finally confessed, but he screamed after he felt claws rip into his skin.

* * *

Anya breathed in a heavy breath to sniff the air for any signs. Nothing strange stuck out in with the aromas she scented. Normal scents like the plants and flowers, a touch of humidity with tonight's forecast, a nearby campfire burning, and the humans surrounding it. Her eyes glanced up to the bright arched moon luminating the starry sky. Her inner wolf admired the large glowing crescent that glowed above her. An animalistic urge came over her as her chest started to ache with something that was begging to be released, it slowly moved its way up to the bottom of her neck. She let the wolf inside release when she felt her body grow in mass as her clothes ripped apart and the black fur sprout through her skin. Her bones crackled to the morphing and her nose and mouth grew into a long snout. Her teeth sharpened to long canines and her nails grew into sharp white claws. She felt her tailbone grow into a furry tail behind her. The thing making its way up her throat reached into her trachea, where it continued to crawl up toward her mouth. She took a deep breath in as constricted her throat when she let the thing release from her lungs with a smooth wolf howl into the night.

* * *

The men surrounded the lone vampire as it hissed at its attackers. She watched from above in a tree far enough so she couldn't be detected. As she sniffed in the night air, the smell of sulfur struck her nose. A strong sense of wonder came over her as she started connecting pieces together. Suddenly, the vampire let out a loud noise of struggle when one Demon grabbed him from behind and stabbed a needle into his neck. She took another sniff in when she scented the stench of dead man's blood. As much as she didn't admire vampires, she sent a small feeling of sympathy for the young vamp. He seemed terrified as ever as he slowly collapsed to the ground with the poison in his veins.

"This one should give us info on the Alpha."

Her attention went on full alert at what one Demon spoke out.

"Shut up! You want Crowley to kill you?" Another Demon warned as he watched a Demon pick up the unconscious vampire and hauled him over his shoulder.

"What? We're out in the middle of nowhere. No one's out here." The ignorant Demon retorted as they made their way back out of the woods toward their vehicle.

The warning Demon shook his head at his partner's foolishness. "Still, Crowley doesn't want his plans being exposed out in the open, you idiot."

"And I don't like my name being blabbed out of your mouth with every sentence, you fool."

The conversating Demons jumped at the new Demon that appeared out of thin air. She almost jumped as well, until she realized who it was. Her blood pumped as she felt the urge to pounce right on the new Demon and rip him to shreds right then and there, but it's against better judgment.

"Sir—" One Demon muttered, until Crowley interrupted him.

"Shut it." He snapped his fingers and both the Demons disappeared in a flash. He let a sigh as he turned toward the other two remaining Demons with one holding the poisoned vampire over his shoulder. "Would you gentleman like to blab, as well?" He questioned with sarcasm. The Demons remained quiet for the right answer to the question. "Good." Crowley continued, "Bring him to the place." He ordered and he suddenly disappeared. The Demons obeyed and continued their way back to the vehicle to leave.

Anya let a small sigh when the Demons drove off. "So you're looking for Alphas…" She spoke softly to herself in deep thought and a feeling a worry began to ache in her stomach.

* * *

Dean struck the restrained Demon in the face. "What is Crowley's plan?" He demanded as he walked back to the table where he grabbed the jug of holy water.

The Demon smirked slowly after he recovered from Dean's hit. "I rather have holy water than what Crowley would do to me if I spilled." He admitted.

Dean splashed the holy water on the Demon's face as he screamed in pain and sizzling smoke flowed from his wet face. He looked back to his brother, Sam who returned him a look of thought back to Dean. Dean glanced back to the Demon. "Who said holy water is the only thing up my sleeve?" He gleamed as he pulled out the knife that all Demons fear.

The Demon frowned at it, but met his gaze back to Dean with hate. "Do your best. I'm not going to be on Crowley's bad side."

"Suit yourself." Dean replied as he stabbed the knife into the Demon's thigh. He screamed out in pain as orange flashed within his body. He slowly twisted it to inflict more pain and it worked when the Demon screamed even louder.

The Demon's screaming turned into forced laughter, "Stupid Winchesters. You always think that little knife solves everything."

Dean pulled out the knife at the Demon's remark. "It solves you." He stabbed the knife through the Demon's neck as he gurgled in pain with the glowing orange flashing and it slowly faded away. His head hung down with death and Dean pulled out the knife to clean it.

"No Demon is ratting on Crowley. They're more afraid of him than us." Sam pointed out as he stood from his chair with a stretch.

Dean shrugged and tucked the knife back in his belt when he finished cleaning the blade. "Well, what we know so far is that Crowley is gathering up monsters and torturing them."

"What we don't know is why." Sam finished as they both pondered on the mystery.

"Well you're not going to find out on Demons on the bottom of the food chain."

Dean and Sam both jumped as the unexpected female voice spoke out to them. She stood in the middle of the living room doorway with her arms crossed as she examined both of them as well. She heard plenty about the Winchesters brothers, enough to recognize them right at that moment.

Sam retreated back to his brother's side as they both pulled out their handguns and aimed quickly at her. "Who the hell are you?" Dean commanded as he eyed the trespasser. She stood at medium height with long black hair that curled loosely toward the ends. Her eyes sparkled with bright green color that he stared into for what seemed like a moment too long.

"My name is Anya. I'm someone who can help." She returned as she stood still to pose no threat toward the brothers.

Sam swallowed in thought, "And how do we know we can trust you?" He asked in suspicion.

Anya took a deep breath in as she second guessed things, "Because I know Crowley's plan."

* * *

**So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy to see some of you added this story to follow and the one awesome review! I really hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! OH, Important thing-If you all are wondering Anya's wolf form, it's the cover photo I posted on this story. So please review and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yeah sure, Sweetheart. How do we know you're not making it up?" Dean questioned as him and his brother still had their guns aimed toward Anya.

She rolled her eyes, but at the same time she knew she couldn't blame them. You can barely trust anyone these days and especially in the supernatural world. "Why would I?" She asked, while slightly sniffing the air in the room. She absorbed their scents slowly and almost shown surprise on her face, but she kept it under control. Their scents were…different than other humans. She couldn't really put her finger on it and her thoughts were interrupted when Dean answered.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the whole mob of monsters and Demons wanting our heads on a silver platter."

Anya couldn't help but to see his point, but she countered, "If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead while you were torturing that Demon." She continued to hold her position in the room so she wouldn't tempt the brothers to fire at her, even though it wouldn't kill her.

"Okay, _what _are you?" Sam asked as he watched her closely.

A sharp uncomfortable feeling came over Anya. She can't tell them what she truly is. They would kill her on the spot. Images of her life started to play in her head and how she worked so hard to get away from her true identity. She forced the images out when she put on a poker face, "I'm a hunter." She replied. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. She has hunted and killed monsters before and she's killed a couple of troublesome vampires last month.

"I mean human or not."

"Human." She answered with a strange feeling in her stomach. "Test me." She dared them as she held out both of her arms. "Holy water, salt, silver, dead man's blood… give me the special."

Dean and Sam gave each other a quick look of agreement and they slowly lowered their guns.

She had nothing to be concerned about. The only thing that should have hurt her was the silver, but with centuries of having silver being stabbed and shot into her, she sort of built immunity to it, and not to mention a certain deep blue amulet hanging around her neck.

After the tests, the brothers concluded she wasn't any sort of monster or Demon, but they were wrong. "Fine, you're human." Dean spoke, "But it doesn't mean we won't kill you the moment you give us a reason not to trust you, got it?"

"You know, it goes both ways." She shot back with a smirk.

* * *

The man tied up to the inclined table gasped in pain after the Demon pulled out the silver knife of his stomach.

"So, you gonna let me know where your Alpha is at?" Crowley asked as he watched the werewolf's skin sizzle when he stuck the knife back on the skin.

The man groaned at the pain, "I don't know!"

"Aw, I really don't like that answer." He stabbed the silver knife back into the man's stomach. He screamed in agony and the sound of skin sizzling became louder. "Give me another." Crowley ordered with a slight smile.

"I really don't know! She disappeared years ago!"

Crowley pulled out the knife quickly in shock. "She…?" He asked with his eyes wide open, he couldn't believe it, even with his long line of work. Never has he heard of a female Alpha and the Alpha werewolf at that.

The man gasped with deep breaths as he nodded tiredly to the Demon.

"Well," Crowley replaced his surprise with an amused smile, "Isn't that something."

* * *

Anya stood outside under the night sky with the crescent moon glowing down. Her inner animal couldn't help but to stare up at it and admire it. She sniffed the night air slightly as she caught the normal aromas until she scented a different one. She sniffed in again to study the scent. It was a strong musk exhaust smell and she angled her ears toward the road when caught the sound of an engine running and tires rolling across pavement. The vehicle was probably five miles out from the house. The brothers mentioned their family pal was coming back from research in town, and she connected him to be the owner of the vehicle that was driving toward the house.

She returned inside when she caught Sam bent over the table with books open in front of him and Dean sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table and a book open on his lap while stuffing his mouth with a burrito. Sam glanced up at Anya when she entered and returned back to the books, "I don't understand. Why would Crowley be hunting for Alphas?" Sam questioned as he shook his head at the book he was reading. "I cannot find anything." He mumbled and reached for his beer.

"I don't know." Anya replied as she took a seat in the recliner. "All I know is that he's hell bent on capturing the Alphas and alive." She felt worry start to come back in her stomach. What if he figures out who the Alpha werewolf is?

Her attention diverted to the sound of the vehicle parking outside and the car door squeaked when it opened and closed. She heard every sound he made to his boots stepping on the gravel to the grunt he gave when walked up the stairs to the porch. Her eyes were already watching the door, waiting for the newcomer, and the brothers' heads rose when the door opened and he walked in.

He froze when he laid eyes on Anya. "Who the hell is this?" He questioned with a gruff voice.

Anya breathed in slightly to sniff his scent. It was a sort of musky old wood smell with a strong scent of alcohol. "My name is Anya." She replied.

Dean finished his burrito and raised from the couch, "She's a hunter and she gave us Crowley's plan, well part of it. Don't worry, we tested her on everything…"

The older man nodded slightly as he studied the girl carefully. "Well, I have a bed upstairs and the food is whatever you can make yourself. Just don't steal anything. And since these two idjits didn't introduce me, I'm Bobby."

Anya smiled at him for his rough personality. She's not really used to hospitality being offered to her and not to mention someone else's house. She nodded as a thank you toward Bobby.

"Bobby, what do you know about the power of Alphas?" Sam changed the subject to concentrate at the task at hand.

Bobby thought for a moment and shook his head, "No, just that they're the first of their kind."

She thought in deep thought to Sam's question. She knows about Alphas, her brothers and sisters. But she doesn't dare to reveal her secret to her new allies. Playing this whole thing safe is the best option for her at the moment, and not to mention she has three people on her side that will fight against Crowley. But she honestly has no idea as to why he was kidnapping Alphas and what exactly he is doing with them.

"But we got another problem." Bobby brought up with a sigh, "Virgins have been disappearing in a town about an half an hour from here, and you'll never guess what the witnesses report."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dragons." Bobby answered.

* * *

**Do you like it so far?! Please let me know. I really would like to get opinions...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry, it's been awhile. My laptop has been broken and I had to send it off to get it fixed, but I finally have it back! Here's a long chapter to make up for lost time. I'm hoping I get more attention to this story! PLEASE REVIEW on what you think! ENJOY!**

* * *

Her eyes shifted to the sleeping figures on the separate couches in the living room. Her lungs took a breath in to sniff the change in the scents. She could smell the sweat barely beading off Dean's forehead and her hearing picked up the heightened pulse his heart started pumping and his breathing quickened. She watched his figure across the room closely when he let out a soft grunt and his leg twitched once. He was having a nightmare, but she wondered what he was trying to get away from in his dream. Even the famous Winchester brothers have fears, regardless of the millions of monsters they have faced without a second thought.

She almost jumped when Dean suddenly shot up from the couch in short gasps and wiped the sweat covering his forehead. The instinct in her ached to duck behind a table, hide in the dark, and watch Dean like he was prey, but she needed to be normal. His eyes flew toward her standing figure in the corner of the room by the window. He recognized her quickly, thank goodness, or else he might of shot at her before asking questions. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as if offended. She figured he might not have liked the fact that she just witnessed his nightmare episode.

She delayed slightly in thought, "I couldn't sleep in that bed upstairs. I needed some air." She lied. Sleep never was her favorite thing. She would sleep often but not as often as she should. The animal in her is always paranoid of anything that could sneak up when she has her eyes closed. With centuries on her side, she needed to watch her back.

"So you decided to watch us sleep? You're not showcasing your trust so well, Sweetheart." Dean questioned with suspicion as he swung his legs to the side, and rubbed the back of his neck. Anya had to admit, it was probably weird, but she was just watching out the window in all honesty, until she smelled Dean's troubled scent.

"Don't flatter yourself." She deadpanned, "I was looking out the window." She explained and she noticed Dean's heartbeat slowed down to normal pace.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows toward her. "Looking for what?"

"A unicorn." She joked with a serious unamused tone. "I don't know, anything. Do I have to ask to look out a damn window?" She felt annoyed about Dean's questions. If anything, she should get to ask questions about his nightmare, but she knew it would be useless. She could already tell he wasn't a being to talk about problems, and neither was she.

Dean ignored her question with attitude. "So you're paranoid." He said as he got up from the couch and walked closer to her. "What are you afraid of?" He showed a small smirk, feeling like he had a good comeback.

"Nothing. The real question is what are _you_ afraid of?"

Dean's smirk disappeared when he looked away from her and clenched his teeth.

Anya kept her eyes on him, she could hear his heart start to beat a little faster. "I heard you having a nightmare…"

"Shut up." Dean ordered, clearly angry.

She listened but his anger seemed to rub off on her. She lifted her weight off the window sill she was leaning against and walked past Dean without meeting his gaze. She went outside to where she looked up at the moon, feeling the energy it gave off. Anya sighed when she felt Dean's eyes still watching her from inside the house. She forced her mind to shift thought toward Crowley and his plan with the Alphas. A small sigh escaped her lips as she continued pondering. Whatever it was, she needed to end it quick before he finds her. She knew he was King of Hell now and she knows his torture techniques are just short of perfect.

Was she doing the right thing? Seeking help with the Winchester brothers is just crazy for someone like her. If they knew what she was, they would kill her on the spot. That's why she needed to keep her secret and control what she does in front of them. Suddenly a new scent exploded in her nose, she instantly began searching around, her ears listening to any sound. Her eyes caught a man in a trench coat that appeared right behind her. Her instincts ached to pounce on the stranger and threaten him, but his scent was way different. Something not normal at all and he did just appear out of thin air, but she couldn't help but to scent a familiar smell in his scent.

"Hello, Anya." He spoke.

She wanted to bear her teeth and growl at him, but she fought the urge too. "Who are you?" She questioned with a stern tone.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Her eyes brightened with memory. That's it, the familiar smell, an Angel. She tangled with a couple Angels through her centuries. Dicks is a good name for them. "What do you want?"

He stood still in his spot as he glanced up at the house.

She took a breath in, "You've been watching us." She could see it all over his face.

"Yes." He confirmed. "I've been trying to get to know you."

She rose an eyebrow. She wondered if he knew her secret as she studied him, though it's not much use since Angels aren't the best at showing facial expressions.

"I have concluded that you truly want to help the Winchester brothers."

A wave of relief washed over her but she kept her relief hidden. "Of course." She replied. It was true in all honesty, she's working with them to take down Crowley and his big plan for kidnapping Alphas. She needed fighters on her side for an enemy like the King of Hell. "In other words, you mean I passed the test of not killing the Winchesters behind their back."

He nodded and then stared deeply into her eyes. So deeply, she wanted to back down and that's not common for her. Her inner animal wanted to bare its teeth again and shift to hover over him to show dominance. She pushed the thought away and broke the gaze to look down at the ground.

She glanced back up at him quickly to see him blink a few times and looked away. She could have sworn he looked confused more than anything else. She pulled her gaze away from him in the uncomfortable silence but her attention reverted to the faint sound of flapping wings. When she turned around at the source of the sound, Castiel was no longer there. His unique scent slowly faded away into the night.

She scoffed, "Well, nice to meet you too."

* * *

Morning came around as Anya sat on Bobby's porch the rest of the night after Castiel disappeared. She waited till the brothers woke up to hit the road and hunt down these 'dragons'.

Anya sat uncomfortably in the back of the Impala with Sam and Dean in the front seat. She wasn't used to riding in cars. She always ran in wolf form in the woods at night. Her eyes shifted out the window to the trees in the woods. A part of her wished she was running wild in the woods instead of being cooped up in the car acting like a normal human.

"You really think there's dragons?" Sam's voice broke the silence. Her eyes glanced toward Dean as his shoulders shrugged.

"Who knows." Dean answered with tiredness in his tone, "I wouldn't doubt it with everything out there, Sammy."

Anya wanted to speak up, _"Yeah, they're real, but practically extinct. Last one I ran into was 700 years…give or take." _If she said what she thought, they would shoot her without even stopping the car. "I've never heard of one." She lied as she looked back out of the window.

"Yeah, well exactly how experienced are you, Sweetheart?" Dean asked with a sarcastic tone toward 'experienced'.

"_More experienced than you."_ She wanted to say, but she needed to keep her cool. "I've been hunting practically my whole life. My parents were killed by a demon when I was ten. Alone with barely any relatives, my uncle took me in. Right away, he told me the truth about the demon that killed my parents. The truth about everything in this hidden son-of-a-bitch world. He trained me a couple months later and I've been hunting since." She made the story up as she spoke. It sounded reasonable for any hunter.

They both thought for a second in silence. "Who's your uncle?" Dean questioned.

Anya clenched her teeth slightly, "Bill Bower." She felt satisfied with the name, "I don't know if you knew him, but primarily lived and hunted in Louisiana."

"Liv_ed_ and hunt_ed_? Did he move?"

"He was killed." Anya looked down in her lap to act as if sadness has come over her. She had to act the part as well. "Demons ambushed him."

A silence came over in the car again. This time, Sam spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"It happens." She replied.

* * *

When they finally arrived in the town, the first thing they did was change into their fed suits to start investigating on a witness that claimed to see a dragon and was able to get away.

Anya didn't have a fed suit with her, so she opted to stay back and let the brothers cover the witness. As she leaned against the Impala outside of the hospital, she glanced down to the blue amulet hanging around her neck. Boy, was she glad to have this piece of jewel with the magical spell it possesses. A flash of memories played in her head while she thought back to her past life before she ran off. Centuries of memories and her origin reminded her why exactly she held the blue amulet.

"Anya!"

She glanced up to meet Sam and Dean's confused faces as they watched her. She almost jumped in surprise. How could she ever let two humans come up on her like that? She began to curse herself for not paying attention to reality. "What?" She asked.

"Did you not hear us?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised, "This dragon is defiantly kidnapping virgins. Our witness turned out to be a false virgin and it dumped her as soon as it realized it. We need to find out where it's taking all of them."

"Oh, right." Anya replied, obviously still jumbled about the whole spacing out thing. It was extremely uncommon for her to do that and she was so angry at herself for doing it.

Dean watched her suspiciously, "You okay?" He noticed how different she suddenly was.

Anya nodded as she forced herself to get back on the tracks. "I'd say we need to hit the books. Usually virgins are used for sacrificing or in rituals."

The brothers brushed off what just happened with their new ally and agreed with her theory. "To the library." Dean sighed.

* * *

**Did you like it? Way more to come so PLEASE REVIEW on what you think? Thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I got to say, I'm having fun writing this story...Just wish I'll get more readers, followers or favorites soon! This chapter is pretty long and I hope you all will like it! PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm not finding anything…" Sam mumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Dean nodded along with his brother as he stretched his arms and followed with a yawn. "When Sammy the nerd can't find anything, that's saying something…" Dean directed toward Anya.

Anya agreed with the brothers. This research only got them a few religions dealing with sacrificing virgins for yearly farming or weather. They all knew it was not anywhere close to their case. Besides all these old books gave off a weird smell that made her nose itch.

Suddenly, Dean's phone rang and he picked up quickly. "Yeah?"

Sam and Anya watched Dean patiently as he finished on the phone. "Okay, we're going now." He said as he grabbed his jacket and rose from his seat. He clicked the phone shut and motioned for his brother and Anya to get up. "It was Bobby. He said he found it and we need to get back there now. He'll fill us in then."

They headed toward Bobby's as fast as they could go and as they walked in the house, Bobby gave a look of relief. "You guys have to hear this."

All three of them listened closely to what the old journal said about the strangest and oldest rituals to ever be existed. As Bobby read more and more, Anya's heart dropped in fear of what it could be. The next words that left his lips felt like it played in slow motion, "To free the Mother…"

Anya closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth with frustration. She wanted to let her angered animal let out and release a blood curdling howl to relieve her stress, but she couldn't.

"The Mother?" Dean asked with a scowl.

Sam had the same confused look as his brother, "The Mother of what?"

Bobby continued with a small shrug, "The Mother of all."

She wanted rip the whole room apart piece by piece. The brothers and Bobby's voice felt so distant the more and more the memories came flooding back. The memories she tries so hard to forget. Her instinct just screamed to cause destruction anywhere and anyhow.

"Anya?"

She snapped back into reality when she met the gazes of all three men staring at her. _"Shit."_ She cursed herself for dazing off again. "What?"

"Do you know what it's talking about? About 'the Mother'." Sam repeated.

Of course she knew what it was talking about and of course she knew who the Mother is. A great portion of her life was based around the Mother. It's the portion of her life that she has collected so many regrets to this day. She mentally slapped herself to answer Sam's question before they really thought she was crazy for spacing out again. They can't know she knows. "No." She replied, keeping her poker face on. Every bone in her body ached to shift and let her animal inside free. All this shock and horrid memories was bringing so much stress that she just wanted to run free in the woods and forget the memories that came back with Bobby mentioned the Mother attempting to be released on Earth.

She knew she couldn't leave suddenly or else she might as well scream that she knows everything about the Mother. Anya needed to keep her cool more than anything right now. She guessed the reason for why the Mother was trying to come to Earth. With Crowley kidnapping all the Alphas, a Mother needs to defend her kids. One thing was for certain, she needs to stop her Mother from being released.

* * *

Dean watched her closely as they were getting ready to go to bed. They've been up all day searching for who 'the Mother' was but they didn't find anything. He couldn't shake an eerie feeling he had about Anya though. Ever since Bobby read out what the ritual was to release the Mother, she's been extremely off. From meeting her, he always noticed her always on alert. Now it seems like you have to clap your hands and scream to get her attention. Does she really know who and what the Mother is? And she's not telling the truth? Maybe she's just having an off day like all hunters do.

He felt like he was caught when she suddenly looked at him and he looked away, attempting to hide the fact he was watching her. "Dean, is it okay if I sleep on this couch tonight? I can't sleep well in that bed upstairs…" She asked. She sounded so damn innocent that he almost pictured her as a little girl with pigtails.

He mentally shook the image away and nodded, "Yeah, sure." He answered with an uncomfortable swallow. He decided he'll sleep in the chair tonight since they did need to rise early for more research. He wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

Anya felt sleeping slowly creeping on her after two hours of acting like she was asleep. Dean hasn't quite fallen asleep yet but Sam has. She waited for his slow and long breathing and his quiet slowed heartbeat, but it hasn't happened yet. She heard him rustling and moving once in a while. A slight feeling of guilt came over her for stealing his spot on the couch. She just wanted to sneak out of the house as soon as possible to get to shift and run in the woods a bit. She hasn't shifted in three days, but it feels like forever to her. She just needed this night to herself after pondering on what to do about her Mother being released.

Half an hour later, she finally heard Dean slip off into unconsciousness that she's been waiting for. She waited a few more minutes till he really settled into sleeping and she quietly rose from the couch to head towards the door. With hunting like a predator all her life, she's gotten use to the art of stealth and she was damn good at it. When she reached outside, she took a big breath of the outside air. Man, she missed it. Being cooped up indoors all day wasn't for her. She's used to staying outdoors and watching the environment around her. When she began to walk toward the opening of the trees, she felt an eerie feeling around her, and she assumed it was an angelic presence. "Castiel, come on out." She spoke softly to the empty space around her.

His scent exploded into her nose again as she turned to face the familiar Angel before her. A confused look was plastered on his face. "You were aware of my presence when I was hiding. No human can detect an Angel while they're hiding. What are you." His voice was demanding.

Anya's instinct wanted to bare its teeth and threaten the Angel. It's impossible for her to kill him off before he went to tell her secret. He knew she wasn't human and she knew he was close with the Winchester brothers and Bobby. "You cannot tell anyone." She returned with a hope that he will work with her. Who knows, this Angel is friends with humans. It's the first Angel she's seen that even shows manners towards the humans.

"Why?" He questioned as he eyed Anya closely. She needed to play this out without any mistakes, but suddenly she identified another scent along with Castiel's. The small remnants of another scent that was on him, one that reeked with sulfur. _"Demon…"_ As she took another slight breath in to study the scent, it surprised her. She knew the scent and she's smelled it before. _"Crowley."_ What the hell was this Angel doing with the King of Hell? Better yet, wasn't he helping Dean and Sam find and stop Crowley? She put on her poker face to hide her discovery and she slowly changed her thought processes.

"When did you have a date with Crowley?" She had the balls to confront him then and there. Why the hell shouldn't she? She's been believing this Angel was on their side, not Crowley's.

Castiel's eyes widened at her question and he pressed his lips together. Then she sighted slight anger and confusion together upon his face. "How did you—"

"You spill first." She interrupted, "Considering the fact that you're having side dates with the one Demon that we're trying to hunt down."

He glanced down in defeat. She had him by the wings and the animal inside her wanted to howl in glory.

"It's with good reasoning." He started, "I'm also protecting all of them from Crowley." He nodded towards Bobby's house where all three of them rested.

"So you're working with the bastard." Anya barely could believe it.

He met her gaze to answer the question silently which was a yes.

She almost shook her head at his actions, but she retained from it. Hell, she wasn't exactly the loyal being either.

"Now I believe it's your turn to 'spill'."

She swallowed uncomfortably, "I'm a werewolf." She paused, "The Alpha werewolf."

She watched his eyes grow in surprise again, "A female Alpha. I must say I'm in awe. How long have you walked this Earth?"

She didn't want to answer his question, but she did anyway. "I was human in the year 1518. I was 24 years of age when I was turned into…what I am now." She paused and gazed down toward the ground as she thought back to the ancient memories. "I haven't just walked this Earth, I've walked in Hell and I've walked in Purgatory, and one time in Heaven."

"You've been to Purgatory?"

I glanced up at him to see the interest in his eyes. She heard his voice elevate when he asked the question. It then dawned on her, "You're looking for Purgatory. You and Crowley…that's it isn't it?" She asked. She wished it wasn't true but she was let down when he pulled his gaze away from her. He wasn't proud of it.

"Damn it, Angel. Why?" She cursed toward him. Purgatory isn't something you want to mess with, especially the things in it.

"Why do I need to explain myself to a monster?" He turned to face her, "Dean, Sam, and Bobby believe you are a human hunter. When you are exactly the thing they hunt and kill. I could just inform them of the very thing you are."

The animal inside her growled in anger and she felt the urge to shift into wolf form and prepare for a battle. Even if he is an Angel, she would still put up a hell of a fight with him. She wasn't one to back off with her tail between her legs. "Oh, will you? How would they feel when their favorite Angel is secretly working with the King of Hell? The exact Demon that they're working on taking down."

He clenched his jaw slightly. "They have more faith in me than someone they just met a couple days ago."

"They may have more faith in you but it just shows how big of a traitor you'll look like."

He paused a moment in thought. "I have a proposal."

She nodded slightly for him to continue.

"I will keep your secret if you can tell me how to get to Purgatory."

She let an exasperated sigh at him, "You do not want to go to Purgatory." She warned with a slight shaking with her head. "Besides that, I don't know how to get there. I was always summoned by something."

Castiel pulled his gaze away in defeat.

"Why the hell do you want to find it?" She asked in wonder.

He met her gaze and let out a small sigh, "Souls. I need them to defeat Raphael. You will not understand."

"I've been alive for 5 centuries, Angel. I think I can be a little understanding…"

"There's a war going on in Heaven. God is missing and—"

"Raphael wants to take the throne."

She watched his surprise toward her. "And there's Angels like you who want to stop him because his intentions are not …ideal for the world." She paused to swallow thinking back to some memories. "You're not the first Angel I tangoed with. I know of Raphael and how much of a prick he can be."

"I must say, I am astounded with your vast knowledge." He confessed as he glanced back up to Bobby's house.

She shrugged at the Angel's compliment. "Yeah, well you learn stuff after a few centuries. But about this other business..." She paused to watch him look back to her, "You know my secret and I know your secret. Let's keep it at that."

"Agree." He nodded.

"Hey, heed my warning…You do not want to find Purgatory. There are other things in there than just souls." She warned again and she prayed he would listen to her.

He held her serious gaze for a minute and then blinked, "I will return later. Goodbye, Anya."

She gave a small smile, "Bye, Angel." He disappeared with the faint sound of flapping wings and she let out a sigh. She made her way slowly toward the opening of the woods and looked up toward the half moon. Her feet took off in a sprint into the wilderness and she felt her bones began to crack and grow while her black fur began to grow from her skin. As she jumped across the small stream, her transformation finished and she landed on all fours and continued running free into the night.

* * *

**Did you like it?! I liked writing the interaction between Anya and Castiel. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know you opinions! Thanks!**


End file.
